A Different Tsuna (and the chaos this brings)
by EatsBooks
Summary: What would happen if Tsuna was never sealed? Drabble format for now. T for later language.
1. Wheels of Fate

**A/N: Hi people! This is my first KHR fic, I hope you like it! This will probably be drabble-esque. Please let me know what you think! I am open to ideas, as long as they are shared politely.**

In which fate starts to change

In Italy, the Vongola Mansion

Currently, there were two headaches in Timoteo's office. Said man was trying to block out Iemitsu, the first headache, while working on the second headache, paperwork.

"My Tuna-fish is so cute!" Was basically all that was coming out of Iemitsu's mouth, albeit in many more words. The blond had been randomly visiting the Ninth for a week, just to chatter on about his "lovely Nana" and "cute Tuna-fish". At first, Timoteo would nod along, smile, and ask some questions, before attempting to go back to his work. But the blond would not. shut. up. Hence, Timoteos growing headache, which was caused by the blond one. With Iemitsu always hanging about, the Ninth was falling behind on the evil that is paperwork. Said paperwork seemed to multiply every time he looked away. Honestly, it was almost as though Iemitsu was trying to drive him insane.

"...and my darling Nana just loves to have guests over! Her cooking is heavenly! Ah, how I miss her. Did you know that jet fuel is quite cheap right now? And my cute little Tuna..." Iemitsu continued to go on and on about how wonderful his wife is, how nice Namimori was this time of year, how amazing his son is...

Wait. A new headache started to form as Timoteo started to connect the dots.

"Iemitsu", he interrupted, "what is it you want?" A triumphant gleam flashed through Iemitsu's eyes before being replaced by faux innocence.

"Ah, well, since you're asking, I'd like to go home for a week or so." The ninth was tempted to bash his, or Iemitsu's, head against the desk. He resisted the urge, but only just.

"Iemitsu", Timoteo began, in his are-you-serious-right-now? voice; privately wondering if Iemitsu had been hit on the head too many times, "You have vacation time saved up. You could have just asked."

Iemitsu sort of chuckled, a hand going up to scratch his face as he sheepishly looked at the floor. Timoteo frowned slightly, his intuition telling him that he was still missing something. He sighed. He was about to ask further, but Coyote, who had been silently standing behind the Ninth, chose that moment to interrupt.

"Nono, you have the meeting with the alliance dons in 15 minutes." This distracted Timoteo from his previous thought, and he stood up.

"Iemitsu, you have a week, then I need you back here to look into some things for me." Seeing Iemitsu open his mouth he continued, "and no, you can't take the jet." Iemitsu pouted a bit, before brightening and thanking the Ninth for the vacation.

"Thank you Nono, I'll leave at once!" Iemitsu then hightailed it back to CEDEF before the Ninth could request to go with him in a few days. Ah well, he supposed that he was rather...occupied...for the foreseeable future anyways. He chances a glance at his desk and almost burst into tears. The paperwork demons were multiplying again!

A day later, Timoteo realized why Iemitsu was in such a rush to leave. Lal Mirch burst into his office, clearly furious, demanding to know where Iemitsu was. As it turned out, Iemitsu had lost some rather sensitive documents, and had wanted to escape the explosion that would occur when Lal Mirch found out. This time Timoteo did let his head hit his desk.

And thus the sad fate of a little boy began to change.


	2. In Which Iemitsu Arrives Home

A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you everyone for your favs, follows, and reviews! I will be trying to update every Sunday!

Mel Writer: I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter so much! Hmm, most of what you asked it a secret for now~ What I will tell you though, is that there will be multiple bonds. Though perhaps not with who you would expect~

Foxchick1: I hope you enjoy this chapter!Rebabaz: Thank you!Jeddicar: Thank you for your advice! I appreciate that you phrased it so nicely too. I will work on alternative word choices, I've always struggled a bit to get stories or essays to flow nicely. It's partly why I'm writing this, I want to get better grades on my college papers this autumn.

In which Iemitsu arrives home

Namimori, Japan

Disembarking from the plane, Iemitsu sneezed. He had the brief sensation of someone dancing on his grave, before his thoughts were once again filled with his precious family. He grinned to himself, excited to surprise Nana and Tsunayoshi with his visit. He whistled a cheery tune as he hailed a cab. Oh, he couldn't wait to see them again! Not once did he consider that they might not be home because he had not called ahead. He never did think very clearly when his wife and son were involved, much to the exasperation of those around him. Namely, Lal Mirch, who usually was the one to clean up his messes.

Italy, CEDEF Headquarters

Around the time Iemitsu stepped off the plane in Japan, cackles could be heard from Lal's office. Oregano, who was passing by, blanched when she heard it. She did not envy the fool who had set Lal off. Looking down at the files in her hands, Oregano decided to wait a few hours before handing them in. Hopefully Lal would be saner by then.Lal Mirch had a dark smirk on her face as she punched a number into her phone. It rang a few times before it was picked up. "Mu, time is money," came the voice of Mammon."Well, funny you should say that, do you feel up for getting some new blackmail material?" Though Lal couldn't see it, Mammon straightened up a bit, attention grabbed.


	3. InWhichNewThingsHappen

Here is chapter 3! Just so everyone knows, I am typing the chapters on my phone, so I'm not sure how the layout looks on a computer.

**Mel Writer: **I'm glad you thought so! I will try to make the chapters longer.

_Namimori, Japan_

Iemitsu cheerfully rang the doorbell and got ready to sweep Nana into his arms. After a minute or two of waiting, he rang again, thinking that she must not have heard. When a couple more minutes had passed, still with no Nana appearing, he figured that she must be on an errand.

Put out that he couldn't surprise his family this way, Iemitsu let himself in. The neighbors had been starting to eye him suspiciously. It _had _been about a year since he was last home, so they probably didn't recognize him. Iemitsu sighed as he carried his suitcase up the stairs, a cloud over his head as he reminisced on that year.

Due to some security breaches in CEDEF, he had been completely out of contact with his family. He had even destroyed his cell so that no one would be able to trace his calls to Nana and Tsuna. Thankfully, for his sake, he had remembered to tell his sweet Nana that he would be out of contact for an indeterminate length of time. Of course, he had told her that he was doing construction at the North Pole, and not the actual reason why. He didn't like lying to his loving wife, but he had to keep her safe.

Tsuna would be five now, Iemitsu mused, as he was unpacking. He regretted missing so much of Tsunayoshi's life, but it was necessary. He didn't want his family getting pulled into the mafia.

As he finished unpacking, he realized that he had no idea when Nana might be home, if she had taken Tsuna with her, or if Tsuna was at a friends. He comforted himself with the knowledge that since Tsuna wasn't yet six, he wouldn't have to compete with school for his Tuna-fishie's attention. Deciding to take a quick nap, he set his alarm to go off in half an hour. He was sure his wonderful family would be home by then.

_With Lal Mirch and Mammon_

Now, something that must be understood, is that Lal was in no way the optimist that Iemitsu was. She knew about his plans to cut off contact with his family for their safety. Lal also knew that by doing so he might be putting them in more danger. Because if an enemy did track down the Sawada family, said family would have no way to call Iemitsu for help. So, knowing her moronic boss would ignore her advice on this, she decided to keep watch over Nana and Tsunayoshi herself. Obviously not in person, but she did have a rotation of her trusted subordinates who were not known as CEDEF agents in Namimori keeping an eye on things.

Through this, she had learned that Iemitsu, thinking no one would ever think to look in Namimori, had _never _posted guards for his wife and son. That alone had made her wish she was able to get drunk, if only to temporarily forget her bosses stupidly optimistic decisions.

Reading the reports from her people, Lal had discovered that there _had _been some assassination attempts on the Sawada family in the past. Thankfully a family by the name of Hibari had quickly and efficiently dealt with all would-be-assassins.

She also was shocked to discover that Iemitsu's family had grown since he had left Namimori last. It was this information that had her calling Mammon instead of Reborn. Mammon was a lot less chaotic than Reborn, which Lal was sure Nana would appreciate.

After the last report, mere hours ago, she knew Iemitsu was in for a big surprise. As such, Lal wanted to make sure that she and Mammon were in place to film his reaction. It was no doubt going to be hilarious, and Mammon would sell it to Reborn for a hefty fee. Lal would get her revenge, because she knew that Reborn would never let Iemitsu live it down. Mammon would get a lot of money from Reborn, and that would make the miser happy too. With those thoughts in mind, Lal had Mammon mist portal them both to the front doors of Namimori hospital


	4. InWhichSecretsAreRevealed

Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a bit later than usual! It's been a busy day. Thank you for the favs and follows!

**Mel Writer: **Muahaha! Don't worry, this chapter should make you happy!

**In Which Secrets Are Revealed**

_Namimori, Japan_

Lal and Mammon walked into the hospital, and headed to the paediatric ward.

"Mu, it is time to call Iemitsu." Lal grinned gleefully and started dialling his cell. After a couple rings, Iemitsu's sleepy voice came through.

"Caio Lal, is something wrong at headquarters?" In his half awake state, Iemitsu couldn't remember why he had fled Italy. However, since this would assist with her revenge, Lal let it slide. For now.

"No, Iemitsu. It's about your wife." Now fully awake, Iemitsu started to panic.

"Nana?! What's wrong?! Did someone find her?! What about Tsuna?! Wha-" Lal cut him off,

"She's fine Iemitsu. You should come to the Namimori hospital. There is something you might want to see."

"I'm on my way!" Iemitsu, in his panic, did not fully process what Lal had said. Understandable, since he was a worried husband and father. However, he still failed to notice that she had said _"come to" _not _"go to", _which implied that she was currently there. Iemitsu hung up, and barely remembered to shut the door on his way out.

The paediatric waiting room was bright, colourful, and full of toys and children. Mammon wrinkled their nose, if they got sick they were charging Lal. Mammon followed Lal over to a pretty young woman with a baby in her arms and a child on her knee.

"Oh hello dears, can I help you?" Nana inquired sweetly. Neither Lal nor Mammon had missed the faint gleam of recognition in her eyes that was quickly masked by an air headed smile. _Well, that was unexpected, _thought Mammon; but, since their money senses weren't going off, they pushed it to the back of their mind. _Oh, _thought Lal, _this could definitely make things more interesting. _Nana, on the other hand, was wondering what the heck two of the Arcobaleno were doing here. Nana couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with her husband.

Now, you are probably wondering, why would Iemitsu's innocent civilian wife recognize the Arcobaleno? Well, long story short, Nana's parents were flame actives. They made sure their daughter knew who to avoid, once it became clear that she was an active Mist. Her mother, a rain, taught Nana how to avoid being sucked in to the Mafia just because she was an active and relatively strong mist. Her father, a cloud, made sure that Nana knew who all the big players were, just in case she needed to hire a professional for something. If his daughter needed to hire a mafioso, then she might as well hire the best. After such an upbringing, Nana was very successful at hiding her true self. It was simply a necessity, people were a lot less trusting of you when you randomly started cackling. Nana knew she was no match for even one of the Arcobaleno, but she was positive that they wouldn't try anything in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Especially one that was full of kids.

"Are you Sawada Nana? My name is Mirch Lal, please call me Lal. I am a colleague of Iemitsu."

"Ara, working on construction at such a young age, Lal-chan? You must be so smart." Nana tittered behind her hand. Lal grit her teeth while Mammon snickered softly. Oh, Nana totally knew who they were, no question about it. Lal could only wonder how the heck Iemitsu had missed this. Mammon tilted their head, hearing Iemitsu head their way, and pulled out a video camera. Both Lal and Mammon politely ignored how Nana had momentarily tensed when they had reached into their cloak.

"Naaannnnaaa!" wailed Iemitsu. "Tsuuunnnaa! Where are you?!"


	5. InWhichIemitsuReactsPredictably

_Namimori, Japan_

Nana sighed as Iemitsu skid to a stop in front of her. Honestly, she loved him, but sometimes he could be a little much.

"Anata! You're home!" She greeted him with a grin. Iemitsu only vaguely registered the presence of Lal and Mammon. He was too focused on the baby in his wife's arms, the baby who had tufts of blond hair. He estimated that the baby was no more than four months old.

"N-nana," he finally stuttered out, "did we...is the b-baby..." he trailed off. Iemitsu absently gave Tsuna a hug while trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Nana nodded enthusiastically,

"Iemitsu, meet our little Fuuta!" It was all too much for the poor man to process. The last thing he heard as the darkness enveloped him was Tsuna's voice.

"Kaa-san, why is Tou-san falling?"

Mammon was snickering as they turned off their video camera. As was Lal, though she had enough presence of mind to make sure her boss didn't land on Tsunayoshi when he fell. Or hit his head, he had a short enough supply of brain cells as it was. Nana was reassuring Tsuna that his tou-san would be just fine, he just needed some rest.

"Mou, Lal, I'm going now," and with that, Mammon disappeared, presumably back to Varia headquarters to make copies of their new video.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi?" Called a doctor. As Nana stood up and grabbed her sons hand, baby still in her arm, she gave Lal an inquiring look. Lal nodded,

"I'll bring your husband back home, Nana-san."

Well, she would bully someone to carry him, because she had no desire to drag him all the way to his house. Giving Nana a reassuring smile, she then set out to find a victim.

_Twenty minutes later, Sawada house_

As Iemitsu began to wake, he thought he smelled his lovely Nana's cooking. But that didn't seem right, wasn't he just at the hospital? Frowning a bit, he tried to recall exactly what happened. _Hmm, I saw Nana with Tsuna at her side, and in her arms was a BABY! _In his haste to sit up, he found himself rolling off of his living room couch. Hearing a gasp, he scrambled up to see his precious Tuna fish looking at him with worry.

"Ahh, it's ok Tsuna, tou-san isn't hurt!" Iemitsu assured Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, and turned back to Lal, who seemed to be teaching him something. Wait, what was Lal doing here?

"Anata, you're awake!" Exclaimed Nana, exiting the kitchen.

"Nana," Iemitsu slowly asked, still slightly confused, "what's going on?" Nana took his arm and guided him back to the couch, where they both sat.

"Well dear, I was taking Tsuna to get his flu shot, when your coworker Lal-chan came up to me. I didn't realize that the construction company hired workers that young! Then you arrived, and just as I was introducing you to Fuuta-kun, you fainted." Iemitsu nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"Fuuta-kun is napping right now, but you'll be able to hold him later."

"And...Fuuta-kun is...ours?" He questioned.

"He is now. My cousin died in childbirth, and I was her closest living relative. I properly adopted him and everything. Tsu-kun has been such a good big brother! I'm so proud of him!" Nana gushed. Iemitsu felt relief hit him like a brick, glad that he hadn't cut off contact with a pregnant Nana. He jumped as he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head. Turning quickly, he saw an excited Tsuna and a smug Lal Mirch. In Tsuna's hands was a small water gun.

"Good job Tsunayoshi!" Lal complemented, while giving Iemitsu a hard look. _If the blond baka allowed an untrained child to sneak up on him, he clearly needs remedial training. Constant vigilance!_


End file.
